


sweet somethings

by acoostic



Series: nano ninjas 2019 [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acoostic/pseuds/acoostic
Summary: Kakashi is a genius -- literally everyone in Konoha will tell you something to that effect.So why does it take him nearly two years to realizethis?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: nano ninjas 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534298
Comments: 10
Kudos: 248





	sweet somethings

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Your OTP mutually agreeing to be friends with benefits and nothing more. One night, right after orgasm, Person B mutters “I love you” into Person A’s ear.

Kakashi’s still not sure how it happened, but he’s even more unsure how to stop it.

He’s been sleeping with Iruka off and on since just after the chuunin exams concluded. They found themselves both at the memorial stone after Sandaime’s funeral, and Iruka asked him back to his apartment for a drink. Kakashi, wanting to make amends with his team’s first sensei, agreed. A few drinks later, Iruka was kissing him and Kakashi wasn’t stopping him.

It’s been maybe a year and a half since that night. Kakashi found Iruka after he brought Naruto back after failing to save Sasuke. Iruka found Kakashi after the run in with Mizuki. They seemed to find each other the night Naruto left to train with Jiraiya. Neither one mentions it outside of the moments themselves, with both acting like nothing has changed between them except a truce since their argument at the exams. Asuma nags Kakashi to be nicer to Iruka, he’s like a kid brother to him, and Kakashi sometimes desperately wants to tell Asuma just how _nice_ he’s been to Iruka.

Gai seems to be the only one who has cottoned on to the fact that Kakashi is kind of not really seeing someone, and Kakashi wishes it had been literally anyone else.

“My Eternal Rival!” Gai exclaims as he lands from the roof next to Kakashi as he walks home from turning in a mission — and, subsequently, seeing Iruka, who all but beamed at seeing Kakashi for a moment before schooling his face into something serious. “I see that you have returned! I propose a Challenge in celebration!”

Kakashi hums, not sure if he’s up to a race or doing an obscene amount of push-ups — not when he’s pretty sure he might have a bruised rib. The fact that he might have a chance at seeing Iruka tonight is secondary, he tells himself, but mostly he doesn’t want to aggravate his rib so that he _can_ potentially spend tonight with Iruka. In his defense, his last mission lasted nearly a month, and he’s pretty sure that Iruka’s not been seeing anyone else this whole time either which means that he _also_ would like to get laid.

“Not today, Gai; I just got back from a long mission. I’m planning on going home and resting. Maybe we can do a challenge tomorrow.”

“I see,” says Gai, like he’s thinking about something, which is dangerous — not because Kakashi thinks Gai’s an idiot, but quite the opposite. “So your Partner is also in the village currently.”

Kakashi falters in his step so minutely, but he knows Gai catches it. “I don’t have a partner.”

Gai shrugs, a smirk worming its way onto his face. “Lover then, if you are being particular about titles.”

“He’s not my — “ Kakashi cuts himself off, having already said far, far too much to the last person he ever wanted to disclose this information to, and he makes it a point to not look at Gai’s face, which is almost certainly incredibly smug. It’s not often he gets Kakashi to trip up like this. He blames it on the fact that he’s been awake since before dawn.

“My apologies, Eternal Rival, but what would you call him then if neither of those terms?” It feels like the fishing attempt that Kakashi knows it is. He’s already revealed the gender, now Gai is just hunting for additional clues. Oh how Kakashi wishes he’d gone to the hospital for once.

“We don’t call each other anything,” Kakashi admits because there’s no point in hiding the fact that he has _someone_ if Gai’s going to be persistent about it. “We just hook up sometimes, no strings.”

“Have you seen anyone else since this arrangement began?”

Kakashi narrows his eyes at Gai, who is still putting off an air of innocence. “No.”

“And, to the best of your knowledge, has he?”

“I don’t know, Gai; it’s not exactly something we talk about.” Gai gives him a look that just screams, ‘ _You’re a genius, give me a guess_.’ Kakashi sighs. “Not that I’m aware of no.”

Gai claps his hands together, drawing a few gazes to them as they round a corner. “Excellent! Then I proclaim this the longest relationship you’ve ever had, my Rival!”

Kakashi glances around, making sure none of their other friends are nearby before glaring at Gai. “I’m _not_ in a relationship, Gai.”

“Are you not exclusively with this person, even if just for physical intimacy?”

“Maybe, but — “

“Do you seek them out after missions, especially long ones, to show him that you’re okay?”

“For long ones, sure, but — “

“Have you ever sought him out after a troubling event for the comfort of his embrace, even if no words are spoken?” Kakashi can’t even bring himself to answer that one, and he’s not sure if that’s more incriminating than if he had tried. Gai merely nods sagely and adds, “As I deduced, you’re in a relationship, Eternal Rival, whether you’ve realized it or not.”

Kakashi, unable to take these observations from someone so close to him any longer, shusshins away to the safety and solitude of his apartment. He barely registers the small grin on Gai’s face before he leaves.

——

Perhaps he should’ve skipped tonight, with all the dangerous thoughts flying through his head, but Kakashi finds himself knocking on Iruka’s living room window all the same once he knows the chuunin’s mission room shift is over.

“I was wondering if you’d show up,” Iruka says with a grin, and Kakashi can’t help the immediate calm he feels when he sees it despite the tension coursing through his body. “I wasn’t sure if you’d go to the hospital or not.”

He gives Kakashi a knowing look, and Kakashi honestly forgot that Iruka would probably look at his mission report and see the list of his injuries. Kakashi shrugs before giving Iruka the most seductive look he can with his face mostly covered. “No one heals me up like you do, sensei.”

Iruka snorts and rolls his eyes before heading back to the kitchen to continue whatever he’d been doing before Kakashi arrived. “You’ve been reading Jiraiya-san’s books too much.”

Left alone in Iruka’s living room for a moment, Kakashi can’t seem to find the thread on why he’s there, or why he suddenly feels so _relaxed_ now that he’s here. It was only a few hours ago that he was being accosted by Gai in the middle of Konoha, and now he’s standing in Iruka’s apartment like he belongs there and Kakashi’s hard-pressed for a reason as to why he doesn’t.

“Tea?” asks Iruka, poking his head from the kitchen, soft smile still on his face. Kakashi merely nods, and Iruka ducks back into the kitchen. He returns a moment later with a tray with two cups of tea and some sandwiches on it. “I had been about to eat, but I figured you hadn’t had a chance yet so I made you one too.”

“Thank you,” mumbles Kakashi as he watches Iruka set the tray down on the table and sit down on the couch next to it. Iruka looks up at him, bemused expression faltering only slightly as he realizes Kakashi is still standing a few feet away.

“Everything okay, Kakashi-san?”

_No, but I can’t tell you that_. “It’s just — “ Kakashi closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. When he looks at Iruka again, he’s filled with determination that he’s pretty sure is mostly faked. “I didn’t come here to eat sandwiches.” _Smooth_.

“Okay,” Iruka eyes Kakashi warily, eyebrows furrowed a little, “Well, I haven’t eaten since this morning, so if we’re going to do anything, I would prefer my stomach to not growl in the middle of us fucking, if you don’t mind.” Iruka picks up a sandwich and gestures to the spot next to him, “Please sit down though, and maybe have tea at least. I don’t think you should be on that leg anymore than you can help it.”

Kakashi huffs and slowly walks over to the couch and sits down. He hesitates only a moment before he pulls his mask down — he’s not usually uncomfortable showing his face around Iruka, not anymore, but he’s feeling particularly exposed after his conversation with Gai earlier. “My leg is _fine_.”

“Sure it is, and that’s definitely why I’ve seen you favor it since you got back.” Iruka grins at him, chewing as Kakashi begrudgingly picks up the cup of tea designated for him. Iruka shakes his head. “Honestly, Kakashi-san, just because a medic treated you on your way in of your worst injuries, doesn’t mean you shouldn’t still go to the hospital.”

He grunts, sipping his tea in lieu of replying. He knows that Iruka knows how he feels about the hospital — they’ve argued about it before, a fact that makes a mental version of Gai give him a Nice Guy Pose™. Besides, Kakashi would rather have Iruka use the rusty medical ninjutsu he knows on him than the jounin medics at the hospital. He’s told Iruka as such even — a statement that at the time had not only ended the argument, but also caused Iruka to suddenly kiss him.

“I don’t need to go to the hospital for my leg,” clarifies Kakashi.

Iruka watches him for a moment, chewing thoughtfully. “So you _do_ need to go to the hospital, just for something else.” Kakashi shrugs, only wincing marginally at the pull it causes on his ribs now that he’s sitting down. He’d hope that Iruka misses that, but he knows better. “Really? You decided to come over for sex instead of going to the hospital to have your damn _ribs_ checked out?!”

“I knew it wasn’t serious,” Kakashi says, quickly adding when he sees Iruka open his mouth, indignant anger all over his face, “ _And_ I knew that if it became more serious you’d be able to help me with that.”

He glares at Kakashi for a moment before the anger dissipates from his body and he sighs. “You really shouldn’t put that much faith in my medical abilities, Kakashi-san. I know only the bare basics needed when teaching a bunch of accident prone children.”

“It’s still more than enough to deal with a silly bruised rib, sensei.” Kakashi smiles at him, and he can tell that Iruka is softening on this by the way he smiles a little in response.

“Just for that,” Iruka says, reaching over and grabbing his own cup of tea, “I’m going to insist you eat that sandwich before we do anything.”

“Maa, Iruka-sensei, I’m not hungry.” As if to sabotage himself, his stomach makes a soft groaning noise, and Iruka grins at him with victory written in every inch of his face. Kakashi sighs as he grabs the sandwich left for him. “ _Fine_. If I fart during sex, then it’s you and your sandwich’s fault.”

Iruka laughs, “I’m sure you’ll find a way to make farting sexy. Just eat you idiot because you’re going to shower after as well.” Kakashi must have some kind of pitiful expression on his face, mid-chew, because Iruka laughs _harder_ , and adds, “Don’t worry, Kakashi-san. I will be joining you.”

Kakashi grunts into his sandwich, mostly to distract himself from the way his stomach flips a little at the idea.

——

He’s pretty sure the shower is Iruka’s cover for checking Kakashi over and making sure he’s actually okay, but Kakashi can’t say he can really complain about Iruka’s methodology.

Currently he’s being pressed up against the shower wall, his hands tangling in Iruka’s long wet hair as Iruka kisses and noses his way over every inch of Kakashi’s body. Kakashi can’t help the hitch in his breath as Iruka nips gently at the corner of his hip, and the resulting hum from Iruka makes something in Kakashi’s gut tighten. He must’ve passed Iruka’s examination because he rapidly devolves from gentle touches to more insistent and urgent ones.

“We still need to wash up, don’t we?” asks Kakashi coolly, even though his breath is turning more ragged. Iruka looks up at him from where he’s taken to kneeling in front of Kakashi, one hand on Kakashi’s hardening cock while the other splays on the tile wall beside Kakashi’s hip.

“If we wash up, Kakashi — ” He hates that a shudder runs down his spine whenever Iruka switches from formal addresses to informal — a steadfast rule they initiated to keep the lines of their arrangement straight. “ — then we are washing up and going to the bedroom to sleep because clearly that’s all you’ve got the energy for if you’re going to mention _washing up_ right now.”

Kakashi opens his mouth to say something smart, and sensing this, Iruka takes his hand off Kakashi, changing that remark to a whine without Kakashi’s permission. Iruka smirks at him, hands placed on either side of Kakashi as he looks up at him, an unfair advantage, and asks, “So what’ll it be, Kakashi?”

_Oh, he’s playing **dirty** ,_ thinks Kakashi, trying to find a way to get what he wants without succumbing to begging like Iruka clearly wants. He tugs on Iruka’s hair gently, and Iruka’s eyes close — smirk still in place — and he allows his head to be pulled closer to Kakashi’s cock. When he gets within a couple inches though, he resists, pushing against the wall with his hands and Kakashi groans with frustration as Iruka fucking tuts at him.

“You’re a grown man, aren’t you Kakashi? I’m going to need you to use your words.”

Iruka locks eyes with him, breath ghosting over Kakashi’s cock along with a fine mist from the shower spray, and Kakashi tilts his head back, looking up at the ceiling as he gives in and whispers, “Iruka, _please_.”

“Was that so hard?” Lips graze Kakashi’s cock, and he nearly whines again but this time he manages to contain it. Iruka grins like he heard it anyway, and Kakashi hates that this man has him exactly where he wants him. “I suppose you’ve been good, haven’t you, Kakashi?”

“ _Iruka_.” He thankfully doesn’t have to ask again as Iruka’s mouth finally closes around his cock and Kakashi nearly sighs with relief. Iruka, more than happy to be taking his time, takes Kakashi completely into his mouth before very gradually backing off. He licks a stripe up it once he’s removed his mouth completely, and Kakashi’s fingers tighten into Iruka’s hair. Humming as he reaches the tip, Iruka takes just it into his mouth, sucking and licking it alternatively as one of his hands leaves the wall to take a firm hold of Kakashi instead. His other hand, Kakashi soon finds out, has its own mission and after a moment Kakashi starts with surprise at the sensation of fingers tickling over his balls, practically dancing their way back to his ass. Kakashi lets out a hiss of breath as Iruka’s fingers playfully press lightly against him, teasing entry before backing away.

“Just how good have you been though, Kakashi?” asks Iruka, kissing the tip of Kakashi’s cock between words. “Because I’m not sure if you’ve been good enough for full shower sex.”

“You’re an asshole you know that?” mutters Kakashi, hands gripping tight in Iruka’s hair as he struggles to not force the other man in any direction — his grip merely grounds him to a moment while Iruka’s own fingers taunt him.

“Maybe I am,” Iruka concedes, licking the head of Kakashi’s cock very slowly, “But have you been good, Kakashi?”

It’s hard to breathe for a second, and when Kakashi can, his words rush out in a hurried moan, “I can be good for you.”

“You always are,” Iruka says, and then his mouth is around Kakashi’s cock again and one finger is pushed up inside him, very carefully, and Kakashi gasps with the suddenness of it. Picking up his pace now, Iruka keeps his mouth tight around Kakashi, bobbing up and down, occasionally focusing on the tip with his tongue as that single finger twists around, only just able to graze Kakashi’s prostate.

Just when Kakashi’s about to mumble that he’s about to cum, Iruka pulls away completely and stands under the spray like nothing had just been happening at all. Kakashi stays still, leaning against the shower wall, feeling bereft of what he’d been promised. Iruka grins at him over his shoulder, and Kakashi growls as he finds the strength to push off the wall and crowd Iruka with his back against the shower head wall. With water sliding down his own back now, Kakashi bites at Iruka’s neck as one of his hands finds Iruka’s cock — hard and wet — and starts stroking it. Iruka gasps into Kakashi’s ear, his hands clawing at Kakashi’s back, and Kakashi persists, his tongue licking up to Iruka’s chin and sucking a mark right into the underside of it — they normally try not to leave visible marks, but Kakashi’s annoyed. In the moment, Iruka doesn’t seem to mind, moaning as he pushes faster into Kakashi’s hand, which slows the more Iruka moves into it, making him groan in frustration.

“It’s not so much fun the other way around, is it?” asks Kakashi, smirk on his face, and his one normal eye watching Iruka’s expression carefully.

Iruka stutters a laugh before bending his head down to pull Kakashi into a deep kiss. When they break apart, breath haggard for both of them, Iruka whispers, “We should get to the bed before the water runs cold.”

Kakashi doesn’t answer; he just turns off the shower.

——

Iruka groans as Kakashi thrusts into him, speeding up as both of them are getting closer to the end. It’s been far too long since they’ve done this — a month or so, not since before Kakashi left on his last mission — and Iruka’s been needing more than his hand for a while. “ _Kakashi_ ,” he gasps as Kakashi’s hips start stuttering, moving faster and catching Iruka in the right spot every time.

Kakashi groans, head tucked into Iruka’s neck, breath wet and hot on his skin, as he cums, hands tugging Iruka to orgasm as the same time. It’d make Iruka laugh at how much Kakashi’s always affected by him saying his name, but he’s too busy being overwhelmed by the sensations fluttering through his body. He moans as Kakashi manages to stroke him through the end of his orgasm, eventually Kakashi takes his hand away to wipe it on the bed sheet by Iruka’s hip. Kakashi then lays down next to Iruka, arms draped over his chest, somehow missing the worst of the mess, and Iruka has the briefest thought of, _How did **I** end up the one needing to take an actual shower?_

They lay like that for a moment, and it’s peaceful. Despite the mess and knowing he’ll regret it, Iruka finds himself on the verge of falling asleep, when all of a sudden Kakashi whispers in his ear, “I love you.”

Time freezes — as does Kakashi, who had been drawing random shapes with his fingers on Iruka’s skin — and Iruka slowly turns his head to look at Kakashi, who for all intents and purposes looks like he would really prefer to be anywhere else now. With a small grin, Iruka asks, “Did you just — ?”

Kakashi is up and out of the bed before Iruka can finish teasing him. He’s worried that Kakashi is just going to straight up leave and Iruka sits up with an intent to follow him, but after a moment he comes back with a washcloth, looking a little bit more relaxed though you wouldn’t know it by looking at his shoulders. Wordlessly he starts cleaning Iruka off, which is sweet, definitely adds to his statement, but _definitely_ doesn’t negate the fact that he said it. Iruka puts his hand over Kakashi’s as he wipes at his stomach, making Kakashi look him in the eyes again as he says, “Kakashi, we will need to talk about this.”

He grimaces, and diverts his eyes to Iruka’s stomach, where their hands are touching. “I’d rather not if we could get away with it.”

“We could, but Kakashi I don’t think that would be good for either of us. That’s a pretty serious thing you just said.”

Kakashi shrugs, still not looking at Iruka. “People say it all the time; it can’t be that serious.”

Iruka uses his other hand to make Kakashi look at him, make him see the gentle smile on Iruka’s face. “It’s serious because it came from you.” He squirms out of Iruka’s hold to look away again, and Iruka finds it precious how uncomfortable he is but also sad if Iruka’s been so subtle with his own feelings for Kakashi to feel this way. 

With a shrug, Kakashi mumbles, “What does it matter if I said it or not? We’re not in that kind of relationship anyway, so I had no business saying it.” He briefly meets Iruka’s eyes on his own, nothing but regret seeping into his face. “I’m sorry if I’ve put you in an awkward position.”

“You’re a goddamn idiot, Hatake Kakashi,” Iruka says, startling Kakashi out of his mournful expression. He smiles, hand coming up to cradle Kakashi’s face as he adds, “Because I love you too.”

Kakashi freezes again, but it doesn’t last very long and then there’s anger flitting over his face. “You don’t have to pander to me, Iruka, if you don’t feel it to. I’m a grown man; I can take rejection.”

It takes everything in Iruka to not laugh — he knows that would certainly make Kakashi run — and say instead, “Blessed be the Sage, Kakashi, I don’t care if you could take rejection because I’m not _trying_ to reject you!”

Confusion in every inch of his furrowing brows, Kakashi goes, “But you never — “

Iruka rolls his eyes. “Never said anything about wanting more? Yeah, because I didn’t think more was an option. I was content with getting what I could from you whenever you came over. Anko keeps saying I’m an idiot, so I guess that makes us a pair of idiots.” Anko had persisted with trying to set him up on dates, well after he’d caved and told her who he was sleeping with, but she eventually stopped when he added that he was pretty sure he was in love with Kakashi. Her response had been to pour him a glass of sake.

“So _that’s_ why she’s been so cold to me lately,” mutters Kakashi, and Iruka sighs, wondering how his best friend ever became a shinobi.

“I told her to play it cool, but I guess she’s been taking it literally. Sorry about that.”

Kakashi doesn’t seem to hear him, and Iruka watches him, slightly terrified he’ll still run now that everything is out in the open. Eventually, he says, “I think Gai’s figured it out or at the least he’s close.”

Iruka tries to think back to the last time he interacted with Gai, and he can’t remember the man acting any differently than normal. “Do any of your friends know?”

With a small shake of his head, Kakashi mutters, “I didn’t even fully realize until Gai was talking to me about it today.”

“ _Today_?!” Iruka can’t help the laugh this time, but he does try to soften it by leaning forward to place a kiss on Kakashi’s cheek. “You really are bad at this aren’t you?”

“Maybe,” Kakashi concedes, “But what does that say about you for falling for me?”

“Probably that I’m a sucker for the hopeless ones or something.”

Kakashi smiles and pulls Iruka in for a proper kiss. They stay like that for a while until Kakashi pulls away, their foreheads touching, and he whispers as their eyes lock, “I don’t think I’m hopeless as long as I have you.”

He wants to make fun of him for being cheesy, but Iruka can’t help the warmth spreading throughout his body at the words. Instead of replying, he just pulls Kakashi in for another kiss, hands cradling his face. Kakashi doesn’t balk; he just relaxes and all but melts into Iruka’s arms. The two of them continue kissing even as they slowly recline back on the bed, and Iruka has a faint thought about how they never finished cleaning up from having sex. Then Kakashi’s mouth migrates to Iruka’s neck, and Iruka decides they’ll worry about cleaning up later.

**Author's Note:**

> so i opened my laptop for the first time in....ages cuz my wife was working from home for a bit and i opened scrivener and lo and behold, i had a fully finished fic waiting to be posted. this is what i get since the last time i wrote anything was november right before a huge plumbing issue at work. (and then i got busy, and tired, and nothing has changed since lol)
> 
> i hope you enjoy this! it was fun reading over it again; i barely remembered writing!


End file.
